


Aquarium Dates for Ninjas

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [16]
Category: Game Grumps, ninja ship party - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff





	Aquarium Dates for Ninjas

Even as boyfriends, there’s always things about the other person that you don’t know. Brian is the closest person to Danny, yet there are always things that surprise him. Danny loves sex, obviously, but he’s also emotional. He genuinely enjoys going outside and enjoying the weather. He loves painting, late night skies, and animals. There’s always something new to learn about him. 

“Hey Brian, you alright?” Danny’s concerned voice breaks his out of his thoughtful daze. “You seem a little out of it.” Brian shrugs, and Danny looks around. 

“The aquarium?” he asks out of the blue. Brian gives him a confused look. “You were staring at the aquarium. You want to go there?” 

Before Brian can shake his head no, Danny cuts him off. 

“God, I used to go to the aquarium as a little kid. I would save up my allowance and buy a ticket with my friends, it was awesome. What about you? Did you go the aquarium as a kid?” Dan’s voice is high and excited, and his brown eyes are sparkling with happiness as he talks. Brian can’t help but smile a little. 

He shakes his head no. Dan seems a little confused. 

“You’ve never been to the aquarium?” 

Nope. Dan can hear his thoughts easily and doesn’t hesitate in the conversation. 

“What did you do as a kid?” 

Studied to be a ninja.

“Must have been boring.” Dan says with a teasing smile. He holds out his hand, and Brian hesitantly takes it. It’s always been a little unfamiliar to him. People touching him without any ill intent. Just… touching. Dan leads him to the aquarium, almost skipping along. Dan is one of the few people that can make him smile under his mask. 

Dan quickly buys two tickets. Brian reasons that they don’t have to pay if the ticket master is dead, but Dan gently bumps shoulders with him. 

“You’re a mess, y’know? A dork.” 

I’m not a dork. 

“Love you.” Dan whispers, catching Brian off guard. 

What’s that for?

“Just ‘cause. C’mon let’s go!” Dan skips into the aquarium, earning him strange looks from people. Both because it’s a grown man skipping into an aquarium, and because he’s dressed in a kimono. Brian walks into the building. It’s dark, and it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust. The entire room is bathed in a soft blue light that comes from the tank that takes up an entire wall. The ripples constantly shift on the floor.

Dan is close to the glass of the first aquarium, his eyes wandering. Brian silently joins him. Behind the wall of glass is an underwater world. Coral, rocks, and white sand lines the bottom of the tank, and bright anemones and snails pepper the rocks. Bright and colorful fish gather in groups, swimming through the forest of rocks. A bright red crab shutters across the bottom of the tank, before quickly being attacked by a large octopus. The octopus gives them a blank look before swimming off with his next meal. 

The tanks are alive with activity. Nothing stays still, bright colors are splashed onto nearly every rock and animal. Silence fills the entire room. 

“Look. Look.” Dan whispers, gently pulling on Brian’s sleeve. He’s pointing to a large, flat animal that was slowly moving through the sand. It has nearly perfect camouflage, Brian notices. “It’s a stingray. When I was a kid, I always called them flap flaps.” He has a smile on his face as he watches the animal slowly move across the sand. 

It’s nice. 

“Really? I didn’t know if you would like these sort of thing, but I’m glad.” Dan whispers. Obviously, this is something that has been a lifelong love for Danny. Something new. Something that Brian didn’t know. 

I like you, Danny.

“Love you too.”


End file.
